The difference between two positive integers is 12 and their product is 45. What is the sum of the integers?
Let the integers be $x$ and $y$ with $x>y$. We have the equations \begin{align*}
x-y&=12\\
xy&=45
\end{align*}Squaring the first equation, we get  \[(x-y)^2=12^2\Rightarrow x^2-2xy+y^2=144\]Multiplying the second equation by four, we get $4xy = 4\cdot45=180$. Adding these last two equations, we have \[x^2-2xy+y^2+4xy=144+180 \Rightarrow (x+y)^2=324 \Rightarrow x+y = 18\]In the last step, we take the positive square root because both $x$ and $y$ are given to be positive. The sum of the two integers is $\boxed{18}$.